The present invention relates to hard disk drives and relates more particularly to a slide box type hard disk drive which uses a control switch to automatically cut off the system power as it is inserted into the system or detached from the system.
Conventionally, a computer hard disk drive is generally comprised of a memory disk rotated by a motor through a revolving shaft, a read head for storing or fetching data, and a control panel and a connector for electrical installation (see FIG. 1). In recent years, slide box type hard disk drives are commonly accepted for the advantage of easy installation. A slide box type hard disk drive as illustrated in FIG. 2, is generally comprised of a hard disk drive body (21) fastened inside a box (25). The box (25) has a connector (24) connected to the connector (23) on the hard disk drive body (21) by a flexible cable (22). By means of the connector (24) on the box (25), the hard disk drive body (21) is connected to the mainframe of a computer system. While inserting a slide box type hard disk drives into the mainframe of a computer system or detaching it therefrom, the system power must be turned off so that the mainframe of the computer system is not damaged or caused to produce error signals.